


"I'm In"

by Tangerine_ForgetMeNot



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: I just wrote this on an impulse, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Please Forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_ForgetMeNot/pseuds/Tangerine_ForgetMeNot
Summary: Ivan is surprised at how accommodating his American lover can be.





	

Ivan moaned as he felt Alfred sink lower onto him, arching his back as red-hot pleasure raced through his veins. It had taken months for the two to find a time where they could meet like this, without work or meetings or their bosses to keep them away from each other. And now they were here, in a cheap hotel in Las Vegas, their clothes heaped on the floor and their bodies entangled in one another.

Alfred rolled his hips against Ivan’s, sliding down another inch. Ivan moaned even louder, his hands grasping at the bedsheets as Alfred rode his cock like there was no tomorrow. The air was heavy with the smell of sex, and each time he drew a breath Ivan was overwhelmed by his lover’s scent and the hot tightness of his entrance.

“F-fuck—you’re so big!” Alfred gasped, his breath catching in his throat as he took in another inch of his lover’s thick cock.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” Ivan panted as he tried to resist the urge to thrust into Alfred, afraid that he might hurt him.

Finally, Ivan couldn’t contain himself anymore. He bucked his hips up, pushing the rest of his considerable length into Alfred, who threw back his head and let out a wild cry of ecstasy. But his cries were soon cut short when he realized that Ivan had stopped moving. He looked back to see that Ivan was staring at him—specifically, his ass.

It had been Alfred’s idea to go for the reverse cowgirl position, which would both allow him to ride Ivan’s cock and give his lover a nice view of his length going in Alfred’s ass. He hadn’t expected the Russian to stop fucking him and just stare at how deep in he was.

“What… the fuck… are you doing?” he hissed.

There was a long pause, and then:

“… I’m in.”

“The fuck are you talking about, Commie?!” Alfred snapped, not at all pleased by the sudden lack of steamy sex he was getting. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Ivan’s expression had changed from seductive to completely surprised.

“I’m all in,” he murmured, as if he truly hadn’t expected this to happen. Then he bucked his hips once, to make sure that what he was seeing (and feeling) was real. It wasn’t his imagination—he was fully inside his lover.

Alfred let out a whine of annoyance, then ground his ass down on his cock, reminding Ivan of exactly _why_ he was “all in” and effectively shaking him out of his stupor. Within moments the room was once again filled with gasps and moans of pleasure, and soon two voices were calling out each other’s names in euphoria as they reached their climax.

* * *

 

The next morning Alfred woke up tangled up in the sheets, pressed against the warmth of Ivan’s chest. He let out a soft sigh and snuggled up closer, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. Ivan’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in and holding him close. For a long while they lay together like that, quietly enjoying each other’s presence.

Eventually Alfred pulled back slightly and looked up into his lover’s eyes. He had the look of someone who had a question they desperately wanted to ask, but wasn’t quite sure how to ask it.

“Hey, Vanya,” he began. “You remember what happened last night?”

“Of course I do, Fedya,” Ivan replied with a smile. “We weren’t drunk this time.”

“Yeah, well…” Alfred paused, unsure. “I was just wondering… you know…”

Ivan looked at him, prompting him with his eyes to continue.

“I… I was just thinking about last night,” Alfred tried again, “And how you just kind of… stopped in the middle. Why’d you do that?”

“Oh, that…” Ivan’s face turned bright red. “Um…”

“And why did you say “I’m in”? Was the Russian government trying to hack my ass or something?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Now it was Ivan’s turn to struggle for words. “I… Well, you see…” He looked down, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

“Well? Are you gonna answer my question?” Alfred demanded, fighting to keep a grin from spreading across his face. He loved seeing Ivan act all flustered like this.

“Will you promise not to laugh?” Ivan asked suddenly.

“Yeah, sure, as long as you actually tell me what happened,” Alfred said, somewhat caught off guard by this question.

“Okay.” Ivan cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and tried to think of the best way to explain himself.

“Well… You know how, uh, big I am…” he started.

“Yeah, I know. You have a huge dick. It went up my ass last night,” Alfred stated matter-of-factly.

“Um… Y-yeah, I guess…” Ivan said, unsure how to reply to such a blunt statement. “You see, the thing is… you’re the first person to ever actually take all of me in.”

Alfred stared. “Are you telling me,” he said, “that nobody else has ever been able to fit your whole cock up their ass besides me?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m telling you. Nobody could take me all the way in before you.” Ivan’s face was now a bright crimson that rivaled the gaudy draperies on the windows.

Alfred, on the other hand, was jaw-dropped. “Are you for real?!” he practically yelled.

“Yes, yes, and please keep it down, people are still sleeping,” said Ivan, trying in vain to quiet his gawking lover.

“Oh my god! That’s fucking incredible!” Alfred crowed, and burst into peals of laughter.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh,” Ivan said with a frown, but his words fell on deaf ears as Alfred continued to laugh at his embarrassment.

Finally, he stopped to catch his breath, wiping a tear from his eye while Ivan grumbled something about always breaking promises.

“Hey Ivan,” Alfred said with a teasing grin, “I think I know why I could do what no others could do—holding all of you inside me, that is.”

“Oh?” said Ivan, trying to sound as grumpy as possible. “And what is the secret to your success?”

“It’s cause I’m a hero!” Alfred said triumphantly. “It takes a true hero to do the impossible!”

Ivan couldn’t hold back a smile at this response. It was such an Alfred thing to say.

“That must be it,” he laughed softly. “You’re my sunflower hero.”

“Hell yeah I am!” Alfred leaned forward and gave Ivan a kiss on the mouth that quickly turned heated. He smiled as he felt Ivan pull himself on top of him, knowing that he was about to once again prove how much of a “hero” he was.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first NSFW fic... I don't really know how to write porn, so I hope this wasn't too shitty XD


End file.
